spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Copy
Patrick Copy is an episode from Season 28. Date Sunday, August 6, 2028 Plot Sandy invents a copying spray, but Patrick takes it. He then sprays Sandy and himself 1 billion times. Then, he goes to the Krusty Krab. He sprays SpongeBob and then Squidward. Then, he sprays Mr. Krabs and his money. Then, he sprays Plankton when he sneaks into the Krusty Krab. Then, he sprays Pearl and then Mrs. Puff. Then, he goes to SpongeBob's house and sprays Gary, then Beary Bear. Then, he goes to Goo Lagoon and sprays Larry the Lobster. Then, he goes all around Bikini Bottom spraying every single Bikini Bottomite. Sandy and her clones see all of it and then call a meeting. She gets a remote and pushes a button 100 times and 100 time machines arrive with 1,000,000,000 (1 Billion) Alternate Universe Bikini Bottomites. Then Sandy tries again. The same thing happens. Then she tries again and again. Then the Alternate Universe Bikini Bottomites notice all the clones and begin to fight. Sandy tries again. More Alternate Universe Bikini Bottomites arrive in more time machines. Then Sandy tries again. More Alternate Universe Bikini Bottomites arrive. Patrick notices that the clones are losing, so he sprays himself more and more. Then, he sprays SpongeBob again. More Alternate Universe Bikini Bottomites arrive and Patrick wants to even out the score, so he turns the spray bottle around and sprays it 100 times. He gives them to some of his clones and he sprays more Patrick clones, making them multiply quickly. Patrick doesn't want a chance of the clones to lose, so he sprays the bottle a couple more hundred times and then he does it again, then gives them to the clones. He keeps an extra for himself so he can spray more easily. He sprays the original bottle a few hundred times and then he uses each of the few hundred bottles to spray himself a few times with each, then he gives some of the clones a bottle, leaving himself with two. He does this for a few minutes. Meanwhile, Sandy still tries to get the remote to work, but it doesn't, so Sandy goes back to the treedome. Meanwhile, the crowd of Patricks are multiplying faster by the minute. Patrick also wants to get other people, so he sprays some of the Bottomites and some of their clones, but he still keeps spraying himself, his clones, and his clones' clones. Patrick wants SpongeBob in it too, so he sprays SpongeBob and his clones a few hundred times. The big crowd keeps growing bigger, and now the Alternate Universe Bikini Bottomites are losing. Meanwhile, at the treedome, Sandy is still working, and she is still working on the remote. She pushes the button a few hundred times and now it is time for the Alternate Universe Bikini Bottomites to get back, but they can't. The clones are multiplying too fast. 1 Patrick. 10 Patricks. 100 Patricks. 1000 Patricks. Etc. Patrick is really having fun and lays down on the spray, copying him at least 1000 more times. Patrick doesn't know that he is being copied a few thousand times until he wakes up and realizes that he is being copied. He keeps laying down. Now it is easy to win. Patricks beat up Alternate Universe Patricks, and so do SpongeBob's clones. Everyone is trying to win. Finally, Sandy finds out that the remote was set to "Bikini Bottomites" and not "Empty". She sets it to empty and pushes it thousands of times, but nobody notices the empty time machines. Patrick is still laying on the spray. Then, finally, one of the Patricks pushes an Alternate Universe Patrick into one of the time machines. The Alternate Universe Patrick is sent away. One of the clones runs away and makes a few of the Alternate Universe Patricks run into a time machine. Then, a Patrick clone tackles an Alternate Universe Patrick into a time machine. Then, a Patrick clone runs to help, but they get sent away. Some of the Alternate Universe Patricks want to help the Alternate Universe Patrick that got tackled into the time machine, so they run into a time machine with 2 Patrick clones following. More of the clones and Alternate Universe Bikini Bottomites follow until all the clones are gone but one Patrick clone that Patrick wanted to keep. There are also two sprays left. Sandy then arrives. Then, the only Patrick clone sprayed Patrick and now Patrick had another clone. Then, that Patrick clone sprays himself, the other clone, and Patrick. Patrick sprays the remote and pushes the button and 5 more Patrick clones arrive. Patrick sprays the five clones and the clones spray back. There are soon 100 clones. Then 200. Then 400. Then 800. Then 1600. Then 3200. Then 6400. Then 12800. Then 25600. The 51200. Then 102400. Then 204800. Then 409600. The 819200. Then 1638400. Then 3276800. Then 6553600. Then 13107200. Then 26214400. Then 52428800. Then 104857600. Etc. Then, 3 hours later, there are even more. Soon, there are even more Patricks than fish in the fight. Then, Sandy creates a shrinker. All the clones get shrunk, and Patrick copies them more. Extended Version Plot Patrick builds a hotel/house for all the clones. Characters *Sandy *Patrick *SpongeBob *Mr. Krabs *Gary (Cameo, Short Role) *Plankton (Cameo, Short Role) *Pearl *Mrs. Puff *Larry the Lobster *Tom *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Nat Peterson *Gus *Shubie *Evelyn *Brandon *Alexis (Speaking Cameo, Short Role, Name Revealed) *Isabel (Cameo, Short Role, Name Revealed) *Tyler (Cameo Some Scenes) *Jimmy (Cameo) *May (Cameo) *Fred *Beary *Beary Bear *Harold *Frank *Squidette *Bikini Bottomites *SpongeBob Clones *Patrick Clones *Squidward Clones *Mr. Krabs Clones *Sandy Clones *Gary Clones *Plankton Clones *Pearl Clones *Mrs. Puff Clones *Nat Clones *Rebecca Clones *Gus Clones *Fred Clones *Shubie Clones *Evelyn Clones *Harold Clones *Beary Clones *Beary Bear Clones *Bikini Bottomites' Clones *Alternate Universe SpongeBobs *Alternate Universe Patricks *Alternate Universe Bikini Bottomites *Squidward (cameo) Places *Krusty Krab *SpongeBob's House *Patrick's House *Sandy's Treedome *Chum Bucket *Fun Arcade *Bikini Bottom Arcade *Submarine Arcade *Bikini Bottom Trivia *The original title for this episode is "Clonedemonium". *This episode is paired with "SpongeBob City". *This episode aired on August 6, 2028. *The extended version aired August 14, 2028. *This episode aired on a Sunday. *The extended version aired on a Monday. *This is a 1 hour special. *This episode aired in a marathon called "SpongeBob Celebratriton Week". *This episode has a DVD. *This episode has two shorts called "The World is All Spongey" and "Patrick Clones". *This episode has 5 titles. "Patrick Copy", "Patrick Clones", "Patrick's Clones", "Clonedemonium" and "The World is Cloned". *This episode is the first appearence of Alexis. *This episode is the first appearence of Isebel. *This might be Sandy's biggest role yet. *When the extended version of this episode it is to long to be shown with "SpongeBob City" so "SpongeBob City" is shown with "The Snowstorm" and "Popcorn" is shown with "Balloon Party" and "Digit Pants" is only shown after the movie if the movie is shown after "Balloon Party". *The Statue of Liberty was shown in Bikini Bottom. *22.5 Million people saw this episode. *There is 1 time card in the full extended episode. *There are 2 time cards in the regular episode *There are 3 total time cards in the whole thing. *This is the only episode with an extended version. Time Cards *A Few Minutes Later *3 Hours Later *1 Day Later (Extended Version) Patrick Copy (DVD) *Patrick Copy *SpongeBob City *Balloon Party *Digit Pants *Krabby Circus *Goucci *Two By Four *Highway 88 *Patrick Copy (Extended Version) Special Features: Shorts: *The World is All Spongey *Patrick Clones Bonus Episode: *FutureBob Games on DVD: *Patrick Catch Games *Patrick Catch Movies Patrickville Series Patrickville 1 The city of Patrickville is created. Patrickville 2 Patrick visits his clones. Patrickville 3 Patrickville has a cloning party. Patrickville 4 Patrickville has a penny party Patrickville 5 Patrickville is being expanded Patrickville 6 Patrickville clones legos. Notes See Also: *Patrick Copy (DVD) *List of Episodes *Patrickville ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pages with red links